starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Even Piell/Leyendas
|nace = |muere =c. 21 ABY,Star Wars Annual 2011 Lola Sayu |hidep= |especie =Lannik (especie) |genero =Hombre |altura =1.22 metrosWhile the StarWars.com Databank lists Piell's height as 1.22 metros, his Clone Card on StarWars.com states that he was 1.03 metros. This article assumes that the former is correct until the inconsistency is properly clarified. |pelo =Negro[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] |ojos =Azul |piel=Rosa |cyber= |hidec= |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion =*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros= |aprendices=Jax PavanCoruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight }} Even Piell fue un pequeño humanoide con piel rosada, largas orejas, y una cicatriz en la cara. El Alto Consejo Jedi estaba aislado del resto de bullicio de Coruscant, en una cámara circular. Uno de los miembros de esta Orden era Even Piell, un pequeño Maestro Jedi quien estaba presente cuando Anakin Skywalker fue traído ante al Consejo para ser entrenado. Biografía Vida temprana Un hombre lannik, Even Piell nació en una familia pobre en el mundo devastado por la guerra de Lannik durante los últimos días de la República Galáctica. Como la mayoría de su generación, se esperó que viviese una vida de privaciones y miseria en un planeta en continuo conflicto. Sin embargo, se descubrió que Piell era fuerte en la Fuerza como un niño y salió de su planeta natal acompañado por un Jedi y se formó en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant. Piell mostró una aptitud para el lado luminoso de la Fuerza y demostró ser un portador poderoso del sable de luz. El Jedi Lannik construyó su propio sable de luz y, a menudo lo utilizaba en sus funciones como un Guardián Jedi.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Se ganó una reputación de guerrero feroz y sin sentido del humor que nunca se alejaba de una lucha, llegando a ser un Caballero Jedi venerado. Después de convertirse en un Maestro en algún momento antes de la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark,Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4 se le concedió un puesto a largo plazo en el Alto Consejo JediStar Wars Character Encyclopedia junto a los Maestros Yoda y Mace Windu. Él era también un erudito en el Consejo de Primer Conocimiento. Servicio como Maestro Jedi El malhumorado y fiero Piell venía de Lannik, un planeta largamente azotado por la violencia. Diplomáticos Corellianos intentaban ayudar al tumultuoso mundo pero fueron emboscados por los terroristas de Red Laro en el corazón de Lannik. Even Piell vino al rescate, y sólo se enfrento a siete atacantes, perdió su ojo izquierdo en el combate. La hija de los diplomáticos, la Jedi Adi Gallia, ha tenido un gran sentimiento de deuda con Piell. Piell lleva sus cicatrices con orgullo, un premio, símbolo de honor, de valentía y persistencia. Fue uno de los miembros más fuertes del Consejo Jedi . Misión de Malastare Poco después, Even Piell viajó a Malastare como parte del equipo de seis Jedi que arbitraría las negociaciones de paz entre el Iaro Rojo y el gobierno. Nada más llegar allí, Piell y su amiga la Jedi Adi Gallia frustraron un intento de emboscada de un terrorista del Iaro y un sacerdote ffib. Éstos lograron huir de los Jedi. En Malastare, Piell también reconoció al representante del Iaro Rojo, Myk'Chur Finux Zug, el terrorista que huyó en la batalla que había costado un ojo al Jedi. Piell no confiaba en Zug y se lo dijo a la cara, pero Zug prefirió fingir que estaba cansado de la guerra. Hutar Zash, ahora consejero militar jefe del nuevo monarca lannik, R'cardo Sooflie IX, reveló ser un miembro del Iaro Rojo e intentó matar a Even Piell y a sus amigos Jedi, pero fracasó y perdió la vida en el intento. Piell acudió entonces a rescatar a R'cardo Sooflie IX, con la ayuda de los otros Jedi. El rescate fue un éxito, pero R'cardo ni siquiera le dio las gracias a los Jedi. Even Piell se sintió decepcionado, pero intentó lamentarlo sobre todo por R'cardo. Crisis Separatista Piell sirvió en el Consejo Jedi durante la Crisis Separatista, y vio con impotencia que cada vez más sistemas se unían a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, dirigido por el Conde Dooku, un antiguo Jedi.Star Wars Episodio II: Ataque de los Clones. En este tiempo tomó un Padawan corelliano llamado Jax Pavan. El padre de Jax, Lorn Pavan, había sido un trabajador en el templo y al ingresar su hijo a la Orden Jedi fue invitado a abandonar su trabajo. Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter Sin embargo en este tiempo los separatistas no eran la única amenaza que el Orden y de la República enfrentaba. En 30 ABY, un ex Padawan, Aurra Sing se hizo un Jedi Oscuro y mató a dos Maestros Jedi en Coruscant, J'Mikel y Peerce, justo a la sombra del mismo Templo Jedi. El Consejo reunido tras el anuncio decidió detenerla, pero ninguno dio resultado.Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1 Tras los ataques de Sing, Piell y el consejo atendieron la ceremonia para hacer Maestro Jedia al Jedi Quinlan Vos y al Padawan Aayla Secura un Caballero,Star Wars: Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4 También durante este tiempo el Consejo perdió a los Maestros Yaddle y Yarael Poof, quienes murieron defendiendo la República de terroristas, quienes fueron reemplazados por Shaak Ti y Coleman Trebor respectivamente. The New Essential Chronology Piell asistió al funeral de Poof en Coruscant junto con el Alto Consejo Jedi y varios quermian Jedi.Star Wars: Zam Wesell Las Guerras Clon Even Piell durante las Guerras Clon, fue asignado como general. Piell dirigía la flota del capitán Tarkin. Tiempo después la orden de los Jedi tuvo una sesión urgente, pues el Maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi junto 5 Jedi mas fueron derrotados por el nuevo General droide Grievous, en la sesión, discutieron que no había suficientes Caballeros Jedi para defender la galaxia. Entonces el Maestro Obi Wan Kenobi sugirió que nombraran Caballero a su padawan Anakin Skywalker, al instante Piell respondió que Palpatine llevaba tiempo solicitando esto, pero luego el Maestro Mace Windu lo reprende diciéndole que los políticos no deben interferir en los asuntos del consejo, después Yoda toma la decisión de hacerlo Caballero. thumb|226px|Even Piell Capturado En Su Nave Insignia. Prisionero de la Ciudadela Tiempo después Piell dirigía su flota cuando fueron emboscados por los separatistas, que, lo tomaron preso, pues Piell tenía mucha información sobre los planes de la Republica. Los separatistas lo llevaron a la Ciudadela donde fue torturado por la información que sabía. Cuando el Maestro Jedi Plo Koon se da cuenta que Even Piell fue capturado contacta a Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y a su padawan Ashoka Tano, para rescatar a Piell. Despees contactaron a los clones Arc Echo y Fives para que los ayudaran con la misión ya que conocían el terreno. Tras haber esperado un largo tiempo en la celda donde lo torturaban para sacarle la información que el Conde Dooku quería saber, Piell al fin vio entrar a sus compañeros Jedi. Cuando lo liberaron Piell le dijo a Anakiny a Obi Wan que el capitán Tarkin estaba en otra celda, entonces lo fueron a rescatar. En el camino les tendieron una trampa, el malvado Osi Sobeck había mandado a un escuadrón de droides comando, cuando los droides llegaron Sobeck activo un imán que desarmo a los Jedi y a los clones, pues, sus armas se habían pegado en el techo. Anakin también fue a dar en el techo por su brazo robótico. Al ver esto Sobeck, electrifico el techo, provocando que Anakin se estuviera electrocutando. En eso Ashoka, Obi Wan y Piell usaron la fuerza para destruir a los droides pero ellos se aferraron al piso y no los podían mover. Al ver esto el Comandante Cody junto al Capitán Rex atacaron a los droides usando su entrenamiento en las formas de combate. Echo, Fives y unos hombres de Cody desviaban los tiros de los droides tratando de quitarles sus armas. Mientras Anakin hizo un último intento por alcanzar su sable, y, lo consigue así que destruye el imán quedando libre; las armas cayeron al piso, los Jedi y los clones tomaron sus armas y acabaron con los droides. Piell señalo la celda y liberaron a Tarkin y a otros hombres del crucero, en eso Kenobi le dijo a Anakin que él iba a provocar una distracción poniendo bombas mientras que Anakin fuera por la nave que la comandaba R2-D2 . Anakin aceptó, Piell decidió ir con Kenobi y le ordeno a Tarkin que se fuera con Anakin. Se dividieron, el grupo de Piell era el Comandante Cody con sus 3 hombres y Kenobi mientras que los demás se irían con Skywalker. Entonces empezaron a poner las bombas rápidamente por los pasillos de la prisión de la Ciudadela, en eso Sobeck los descubre y manda a droides a detenerlos, Kenobi les indica que se metan al sistema de ventilación, en eso Kenobi hace explotar las bombas. Piell le dice a Kenobi que tienen que escalar, pues en los niveles superiores había una salida al hangar, empiezan a escalar pero Sobeck los detecta así que empieza a cerrar los niveles, al ver esto Kenobi le avisa al maestro Piell que se quede en un nivel o si no lo iban a partir en dos; Piell le avisa a los clones, pero uno no se salva y es partido en dos. Entonces Piell rescata a los clones atrapados cortando con su sable las compuertas; así logra llegar con Kenobi y se adelanta del grupo para abrir paso. Al llegar al hangar tratan de subir a los speeders pero Sobeck los captura ordenando verlos en persona. Cuando llegan con Sobeck, Sobeck le ordena a Piell que le diga la información o si no iba a matar a uno por uno, Piell le dice que están entrenados para morir protegiendo la información, Sobeck enfadado mata a un clon y ordena a los droides que los lleven a las celdas. Entonces el escuadrón de R2-D2 que estaba formado por los droides OOM-10 y K2-B4 los interceptan y engañan a los droides separatistas diciendo que ellos seguirían con el traslado. Entonces R2-D2 los lleva al hangar donde estaba la nave, estaban a punto de abordar la nave cuando Sobeck les ordena a los droides que ataquen a unos droides reprogramados que llevaban a los prisioneros; y empieza el ataque, empezó una gran batalla, en eso, Anakin Skywalker llega al lugar con los de su grupo, Tarkin dice que tienen que destruir los cañones antes de que destruyan la nave; Piell oyendo esto pone manos a la obra, salta con Anakin hacia los speeders que llevaban los droides separatistas, ambos caen en el mismo speeder Skywalker lo controla mientras que Piell lo cubre, en eso se dirigen al cañón pero el droide comando les alcanza a dar y ambos caen. El clon ARC Echo se da cuenta de que les dieron y que el droide comando los iba a matar, entonces le dice a su compañero Fives que cubriera a Piell y Skywalker en lo que el cubría la nave y mataba al droide, entonces Echo toma un escudo y empieza a disparar, como casi le da al droide, el droide comando cambia su mira hacia Fives que se encontraba junto a la nave, el droide dispara y hace explotar la nave matando a Echo. Piell se siente mal de no haberlo ayudado y le dice a sus compañeros que tienen que retroceder. thumb|250px|Muerte Del Maestro Even Piell Muerte de un Gran Guerrero Se ocultaron bajo tierra Obi Wan Kenobi les advierte que en la superficie y bajo tierra la ciudadela había sido construida especialmente para los fugitivos, Anakin le contesta que para suerte de ellos no eran cualquier fugitivo y Piell le contesta que espera que tuviera razón. Entonces pidieron refuerzos al consejo, Plo Koon los contacta y envía una flota para rescatarlos, Plo Koon iría en la nave de rescate mientras Saese Tiin los cubriría en el espacio atacando a los casas separatistas y Kit Fisto y Adi Gallia comandando la flota estelar. El Conde Dooku contacta a Sobeck y le dice que si ya tenía a los prisioneros y Sobeck le contesta que no, Dooku le dice que si ellos no podían saber la información que tenia Piell la republica tampoco y la información debería morir con ellos; Sobeck suelta a los perros anooba que eran expertos rastreadores y cazadores mortales, Sobeck les ordena a los droides que sigan a los anooba en speeders y si veían a los prisioneros que lo contactaran. En el camino por llegar al punto de reunión donde habían quedado de acuerdo con Plo Koon los atacan droides, Piell le dice a Obi Wan que necesitaban bajar por un barranco y que no tenían tiempo pues los droides los estaban siguiendo, entonces R2-D2 les ordena a sus droides OOM-10 y K2-B4 que detuvieran a los droides separatistas, OOM-10 y K2-B4 se despiden de su comandante droide diciendo que era un placer haber servido a su lado. Ya iban a la mitad cuando destruyen a OOM-10 y a K2-B4 y les empiezan a disparar a ellos entonces saltan y Kenobi abre una escotilla que estaba en el piso y se meten mientras que Skywalker los cubre. Estando a salvo seguían caminando hacia el punto de encuentro, en eso Piell escucha que los anooba se acercan y le avisa a Kenobi, Skywalker dice que se encargara de los anooba junto a Kenobi, Piell les dice que él se encargara de escoltar a los soldados al punto de encuentro. Casi cerca del punto de encuentro, salen unos droides cangrejo, los droides inmediatamente matan a dos hombres de la flota de Tarkin, iban por el tercero pero Piell los destruye y le dice al Comandante Cody que guie al grupo mientras que él y Ashoka se encargan de los droides cangrejo, Cody se va con los hombres, Piell y Ashoka empiezan a destruir a los droides mientras salían mas y mas, en eso Piell estaba distraído con un droide cuando el único anooba sobreviviente al ataque de Skywalker y Kenobi salta sobre él, Piell sorprendido se queda inmovilizado, el anooba le tira su sable de luz y lo muerde en el cuello, Ashoka se da cuenta y rápidamente mata al anooba, Piell agonizando le dice que le tiene que decir la información, Ashoka se niega y le ruega a Piell que la deje ir por el Maestro Kenobi o Skywalker, Piell le dice que no, y le ruega a Ashoka que le diga la información solamente al Consejo Jedi y a nadie más. Ashoka acepta y escucha atentamente, finalmente Piell muere. Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker Ashoka Tano, Fives, Comandante Cody, Capitán Rex, R2-D2 y Tarkin, le hacen un funeral para honrar al gran maestro Even Piell y lo queman en la lava. thumb|166px|Maestro Jedi Even Piell Personalidad y rasgos Even Piell se caracterisaba por ser rudo en el trato, muy franco, y aguerrido, se destacó por ser un gran guerrero, entusiasta en la batalla, así como por su intrepidez, valentía y tenacidad.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.18. Fue uno de los miembros más fuertes y más antiguos del Alto Consejo Jedi. Durante el ataque de Red Iaro en la realeza Lannik, para algunos, Piell parecía irremediablemente superado en número, sin embargo, no dejó disuadirse por las probabilidades y salió victorioso. A pesar de la insistencia de muchos de sus colegas, no trató de curar sus cicatrices; Piell estaba orgulloso de sus logros, y, para él, sus cicatrices representaban honor, valentía y perseverancia además le recordaban aquel día en la Corte Superior Lannik. Aunque tenía una pasión por la sabiduría y estaba contento de ser un maestro en el Consejo de Primer Conocimiento, no dejó que esa posición le impidiera tomar decisiones rápidas, ya sea en el Consejo Jedi o en el campo de batalla. Creía en la diplomacia y negociaciones, pero tampoco vaciló en usar la fuerza para resolver los enfrentamientos. Poderes y Habilidades No se sabe mucho sobre su forma de de combatir pero debido a su mal humor, se sabe que usaba la Forma IV: Ataru combinada con la Forma VII: Juyo / Vaapad de estilo de lucha con sable laser. Entre bastidores El personaje de Even Piell fue creado en 1999 para la película [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]], como uno de los Jedi que no hablarían durante las escenas en el Consejo Jedi, aunque Terry Brooks lo introdujo primero en la novela del Episodio I. Ya en la película, usando mucho maquillaje, fue interpretado por la actriz Michaela Cottrell. Piell apareció de nuevo en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]], aunque a través de imágenes de archivo tomada durante el rodaje de la Amenaza Fantasma, aunque no se vio en las escenas de la Batalla de Geonosis. En [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] el personaje no apareció.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Apariciones * * *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 2'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Meet the Jedi High Council'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * * * * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' }} Fuentes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.18'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 4'' *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 6'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Guardianes Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Lannik Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Jedi